


Powerless to resist

by Chrisyong



Category: Ultraman Ginga S, ウルトラマンギンガエス
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisyong/pseuds/Chrisyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory遭遇了尴尬的发情期</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless to resist

当那股熟悉的灼热感翻涌而来时，Victory低咒一声，握紧手中剑柄，克制住不让自己跪倒在地。

作为一个成熟的Omega，他很清楚那种感觉代表着什么，想要交合的念头不可遏制的窜进脑海并占据主导思维，身体的全部热度都集中到后方，他几乎可以羞耻的感觉到液体的滴落，滑溜如蛇的粘稠液滴汇聚成小股热流，沿着腿根蜿蜒而下。

酸软，这是躯体此刻唯一的感知，圣剑不安的翕动着，他却抽不出空暇来安抚，只能支撑着，灼热的温度从体内发散，脸颊因不正常的体温滚落汗珠，几乎是同时，诱人的气味在空气中发散开来，刺激着蠢蠢欲动的荷尔蒙。

 

很香。

这是Ginga最直观的感受，身体像是有了自己的意识，像着气味散开的源头逼近几步，近乎陶醉的深呼吸，让这股诱人的气息沿着毛孔渗入，全身被潮湿温暖的芬芳包裹，让他舒服的叹气。

不够，完全不够。

比起抚摸那被情潮熏染的泛红皮肤，比起用舌尖划过被汗水湿润的肩背，此刻，不过是望梅止渴，借着气味抚慰自己的念头愈发强烈，可Alpha的骄傲让他断然拒绝。  
Alpha是天生的勇者，他们习惯掠夺。

顺着气味传来的方向，他贪婪的嗅辨着，像是潜伏的狮子，一步步接近他的猎物。

 

他被焦躁包围。

发热，湿润，晕眩。Victory已经撑不住虚浮的脚步，强大的诱惑迫使他跪倒在地，湿热的情潮不断涌出，身侧环绕的气味愈发浓烈，他却已无力阻止，滚烫的身躯紧贴地面，单手扶剑侧卧，另一只手紧挨着身旁高大的古木，粗糙的纹路摩擦过带着薄茧的掌心，因情欲潮热的感官稍有缓解，得不到真正的满足却让他更难以忍耐。腿间早已坚硬滚烫，相互磨蹭着，期以缓解那股发自内心的渴望。

突如其来的，他猛然撑起身体，被汗滴模糊的眼帘倏然睁开，夹杂着警觉与渴望的视线巡视而过，眼前一片浅淡的模糊，他却丝毫不敢掉以轻心。  
有Alpha在接近，他很确定。

 

Victory从来都痛恨Alpha，尽管他曾为成为这种生物而无望的努力过，结果是无奈的屈服于现实。

他，生来就是Omega。

注定被驯服的族群，悲哀而软弱的失败者，在这个Alpha主导的世界里，他们注定只是发泄欲望的对象，永远没有尊严可存。

就像此刻的自己。

他克制不住的悲哀苦笑，拖动躯体让自己能稍稍隐藏起浓烈诱人的气味，用杯水车薪形容此景再好不过。一个正处发情期的Omega，天性好斗的Alpha不会放过这个机会。

他几乎可以预见自己悲惨的命运，如果被那个明显兴奋中的Alpha发现。

那么，只有最后一个选择了吧。

他闭紧眼，熬过又一波情潮的冲击，握紧手中的剑柄。

 

那是……Victory。

Ginga不敢相信自己的眼睛，可是不远处的，那个诱人的Omega，的的确确是他。

他的战友，同伴……敌手。

与其说他们是友人不如说是彼此最强大的对手，在面对敌人时固然可以并肩，私下却不满于对方掌控欲的强硬，他向来讨厌在一场战役中永远是Victory主导，Alpha天生的支配欲让他屡屡心生不满，却不得不强压下，因为对方的迫人的气场，也因为真正敌对一方的日益强大。

他一直以为他也是Alpha，他在战场上不可置疑的主导地位也证明这点，那股威压绝不是Omega可以拥有的，更别提平庸的Beta。现在想起，才惊觉从来都没人见过Victory的发情期。

他的大部分的发情期是和Taro一起度过的，那个来自遥远星系的Alpha把他的强硬隐藏在温柔的表面下，他擅长一步步引导，然后将猎物收归囊中，不是可以轻觑的角色。

狡猾如他，依然在几次接触后被Ginga识破，尽管他一直努力隐藏，试图把自己伪装成无害的Beta。

没有人能骗得过我，他还记得在Taro惊诧的眼神中，说出这句话的骄傲。

可是眼前……大概是他第一次看走眼。

明明是Omega，诱人的，甜美的Omega，却伪装成Alpha，在他的眼皮底下逃过这么久，在长久的相处中没有半分察觉。

突如其来的愤怒将他卷入，一种隐隐被欺骗的感觉，让Alpha的灵魂愤怒的低吼。

去吧，去征服他，如果你还是个Alpha的话。

如果说此前他只想与他搏斗，将他狠狠压倒在地让他屈服的话，此刻，他只想抓住他，没入那诱人的身体，给予他自己的标记。

来吧，舌尖舔过齿列，随着步伐的前进Omega的香气愈发浓烈，他几乎可以听的到心跳急剧的加速，荷尔蒙的本能反应让他浑身热燥，只想极尽所能的，迅速接近。

 

无处可逃。

双手被制住，弯折到身后的姿势屈辱而痛楚，膝盖被迫摩擦过地面，在干燥的土地上留下长长的痕迹。

他被提拉起身，抵在粗糙的树干上，背部的肌肉紧绷，后穴淌出更多的液体。

他闻到了Alpha的味道。

强大而极具攻击性，带着侵略的气场，不可一世的闯入。专属这个族群的象征，Alpha的骄傲所在。

身后灼热的躯体贴的更紧，沉重而喑哑的呼吸拂过耳畔，和气息一样诱人。

是的，诱人。即使耻于Omega的身份，他也不得不承认，这给他带来多少欢愉。

方才的焦躁不安奇迹般被抚平，身体依旧灼热，却不再为渴求疼痛。

他很清楚这是谁的功劳，却更加的痛恨自己。

 

你是一个Omega。

从显露性征伊始，他就被无情的告知。

你是一个Omega。

没有战斗的勇猛，没有操控全局的沉稳，没有身先士卒的斗志。所能做的就只是在Alpha身下呻吟，为发情期而渴求。

一出生就注定了的标签，因为你是Omega，大多事都不再可能。

没有人会甘心，那些被告知Omega身份的预备战士，都曾为此而抗争过，却无一例外的败下阵来，屈服于身份的烙印。

除了他。

争斗似乎成了本能，再一次次战绩中没有人再认为他是Omega，他被打上Alpha的骄傲烙印，掩盖了Omega的耻辱。

却也只是他以为。Omega终究只是Omega，他当年打败的Alpha战士语调讽刺，而终于在此刻成为现实。

身后的推擦磨撞一次比一次激烈，他能做的只是闭上眼。

 

来自感官的快感直白而热烈。

轻微的濡湿沿着脊椎一路向下，背部光滑的脊弯被粗暴的舔吻，他几乎可以感受的到唇舌的热度。

属于Alpha的气息将他包围，舒适感蔓延全身，他克制不住的颤抖，几乎就要向感官屈服——

“滚开！”

 

Alpha和Omega的差距是天生的。

这体现在他们性征的初露。

强大的Alpha可以标记每一个他想要的Omega，一个Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记。

生就如此，何来公平。

Ginga没有理会他的叫嚣，埋头在温暖的颈窝，进攻那一小块的细嫩皮肤。

一个Omega的反抗而已，何足为虑？

他显然忘记了自己曾对这个Omega的深深忌惮。

 

颈侧被咬住时他完全不敢置信。

不是撒娇的温柔啃咬，齿间的力度与臣服没有丝毫关系，缓慢的收紧，像是要咬破他的喉管。

Ginga一动不动，任由皮肤陷入尖锐的齿关，些许的疼痛只让他加大手中的力道，被紧握的手腕留下清晰的印记。

脸颊贴近，他任由血肉被撕扯，皮肤与皮肤贴合，Victory懊恼的发现，他无法摆脱生理的渴求。

他想要松开牙齿，他想要攀住他的肩膀，他想要……被进入。

无法抗拒的生理本能。

 

他终究是松开牙齿，脸偏到一旁，而他尝到了顺着面颊而下的咸湿液体。

屈服吗，绝不是，可他无法说服自己，对着深入躯体渴望的迎合。

胸前被彻底的抚触过，唇舌的舔舐让他禁不住的半弓起身，断断续续的呻吟几乎要迸发，又被吞咽回去，只是迎合着对方的动作，难耐的扭动身体。

他知道他从Ginga半抬起的眼里看到了嘲讽，屈辱感让眼泪流的更凶，却更加催化了身体对情欲的反应。

想要……

他呢喃着，嘴唇被咬出深深一道血痕。

 

脆弱的根源被紧握，他喘息着咬紧牙关，湿热的痕迹从穴口蔓延而出，几近淹没神智。

细碎的疼痛从颈侧生长，啃咬舔啄，脖上敏感的神经一再被触及，脊椎抽紧，骨节的细微变化都被清楚的感知。

他昂起脖子，任由情潮肆虐。

 

与强大，奇异的并存。

一切都奇妙的展现在身下这个Omega上。

这个本该脆弱而美丽的生物，此刻仰起脖弯，汗珠在紧实肌肉上滚动，腿急不可耐的在腰间纠缠。

多么幸运，这个美丽的生物，是属于他的。

他挑起一个小小的笑容，缓慢却坚定的，没入他的躯体。

 

痛。

感官因渴求疯狂的叫嚣，知觉被一点点吞噬，粗暴与温柔，爱抚与推撞，都在同一刻体会。

太多的，太多的感觉，身体不自觉的饱胀，贪婪的，一点点吞噬。

被温暖潮湿的内壁紧紧包围，专属Omega的香气在那一刻发挥到极致，荷尔蒙的刺激让他险些把持不住自己。

持续的深入和温柔的爱抚，Victory渐渐放松，感官重新占据主导，他忍不住抬起腰部，诱惑的推撞。

来啊，他说。舔着嘴唇，带着不甘愿和深深的诱惑。

Ginga愣了几秒，凶猛的撞了进去。

 

细碎的温柔啊，浓烈的甜蜜。

他没坚持多久就到达顶点，呻吟着释放，眼前白光闪过，身躯一片瘫软。

而当结充斥他的甬道时，他被轻柔却坚定地力道按住。

他被标记了，他知道。

这没什么，他们还是一样并肩作战，然后，和彼此拥吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 半推半就比较多……？


End file.
